


Doubt

by hopeisnotcrazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisnotcrazy/pseuds/hopeisnotcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes i wonder if i'm still a good person...</p><p>Supernatural fanpoetry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

sometimes i wonder  
if i’m still a good person  
with this foreign blood boiling through my veins.

sometimes i wonder  
if i’m still a righteous man  
with this mark on my skin and this blade in my hand.

sometimes i wonder  
if i’m still an angel  
with my wings turned to ash and my grace killing thousands below.

sometimes i wonder  
(if the judge was unbiased)  
would i even get into heaven at all?

**Author's Note:**

> (this was originally posted on thefandomage.tumblr.com)


End file.
